totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Złoty Piach Arabii Saudyjskiej
W ostatnim odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki. Wiele się działo w Rosji - Dużo było wyzwań bo aż trzy. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że Kelzina ma lekkiego bzika na punkcie Tylera i to ona właśnie wyleciała oprócz tego dowiedzieliśmy się ,że Heather nadaje sie do baletu i ,że Katie i Sadie umią malować matrioszki. Okazało się, że zwycięska drużyną zostali po raz kolejny Azjaci. W samolocie, Azjaci Justin - Chyba do tej pierwszej klasy już się przyzwyczaiłem - maseczki, masaże, ach. Lightning '''- Szi-bam Heather kogo następnego wywalimy, Lightning chcę wiedzieć. '''Heather - Co my jakiś sojusz ? Lightning - Lightning sądził, że tak. Heather '''- A skąd, pa. '''Lightning - Ale jesteś chytra. Heather - A co nie ? Europejczycy Cameron - Coraz gorzej niedługo nasza drużyna zniknie. Harold - Smutno ci Tyler ? Tyler - Możesz iść ? Teraz się muszę skupić co będzie ze mną i Lindsay. Harold '- Ok. '''Zoi '- Uwaga, pasażerowie dzisiaj lądujemy w wielkiej Arabii Sausyjskiej, a dokładnie w jej stolicy Rijadzie. 'Dakota '- Super, wielkie pustynie, tylko tego brakowało. Po wylądowaniu w Rijadzie '''Moli - Dzisiaj będziemy mieli ..................wyjątkowo 2 wyzwania. Samanta - Pierwsze wyzwania będą mieli Afrykanie, Europejczycy i Amerykanie Północni będziecie musieli przetrwać 30 minut tym razem na pustynii Al-Rub al-Chali. Zoi -''' A Amerykanie Południowi, Azjaci i Australijczycy będą musieli wydobyć ropę naftową. '''Zoi - Wyzwania będą tradycyjnie, pamiętajcie, ta drużyna która bardziej się do wyzwania przyczyni będzie miała lepsze miejsce. Moli '''- Drużyny przygotowane, a więc .........chwila, poczekajcie. '''Samanta - Fałszywy alarm. Zoi - A teraz ..........START ! Afrykanie, Europejczycy i Amerykanie Północni Beth '''- Ale tu jest gorąco, a wokół żadnej wody '''Lindsay - Spokojnie Beth, jakoś tu musimy wytrzmać Izzy - Łał, ile tu piasku, szkoda, że tu nie ma Owena. Sam - W tym upale, gra mi nie chcę działać Anne Maria - Przestań z tymi grami Sam '- Spokojnie '''Anne Maria -' Jak mam być spokojna jak jest ponad +40 C '''Cameron - Dawno, cię nie widziałem Anne Maria '''- O, to ty '''Anne Maria - Włosy mi w tym upale nie wytrzymują. Tyler - Spokojnie, wytrzymamy Amerykanie Południowi, Azjaci i Australijczycy Moli '''- Drużyny wasze wyzwanie będzie polegało na tym żeby wydobyć 0,5 l. ropy naftowej tą oto maszyną : '''Moli - A więc ..........................START Heather '- Szybko kto umie takimi maszynami kierować ? '''Scott '- Może ja spróbuję, panno przemądrzalska '''Heather - Pamiętam cię ty byłeś w podobnej kapsule co Alejandro Scott - Tak, tak, tak Alejandro - Pozwólcie wszyscy, że ja spróbuję. Heather - Niech ci będzie. Alejandro '(w maszynie) - Dobra to zaczynamy '''Katie i Sadie '- Dalej ! '''Dawn - Drużyno, uwaga żeby zająć dobre miejsce musimy się do tego przyczynić DJ - A co mamy robić ? Dawn '''- Będziemy wiadrami pomagać wydobywać tą ropę naftową '''Mike - Dobra Alejandro - Jedno wiadro, jest Mike - Dobra Dakota - Heather, oni chcą żebyśmy przegrali Zendaria - Pomóżmy im z wiaderkami Heather '- Dobra '''Alejandro '- Dobra skończone '''Scott - Szybko weźmy wiadra Duncan - Wiesz Courtney, jesteś coraz ładniejsza Courtney - Nie ma czasu na to, bierz wiadro i dalej, dalej Samanta - Zauważyłam, że już skończyliście bo i tak jeszcze 30 min. nie minęło więc teraz przejdźmy do przegranych drużyn Afrykanie, Europejczycy i Amerykanie Północni Zoi - I co ja mam z wami zrobić ? Gwen - Żadnych wyzwań Geoff - Prawda Moli '''- No dobrze to byłby koniec jak tak chcecie ale przed tym zobaczmy jak wyglądała ta pustynia w której wy byliście: '''Samanta - A teraz chyba pora żebyśmy zobaczyli na tabelę wyników : Zoi '- Nie za szybko ? '''Moli '- Nie, chyba nie, a więc oto tabela wyników: '''Tabela wyników 1. Australijczycy 2. Amerykanie Południowi 3. Azjaci 4. Europejczycy 5. Afrykanie 6. Amerykanie Północni Samanta - Łał, ale dzisiaj wyszło wygywają nareszcie Australijczycy Scott '- Nareszcie '''Zoi '- A przegrywają Amerykanie Północni 'Anne Maria '- Dlaczego ? '''Moli - Za wiele narzekaliście, a przecież mieliście tam wytrzymać Leshawna '''- Nie no, znowu przegrywamy '''Zoi - No już dobrze dzisiaj wyjątkowo, że mamy dobry humor, zrobimy dla Europejczyków, Afrykanów i Amerykanów Południowych jeszcze jedno wyzwanie. Geoff '- Co ? '''Moli '- Tak wasze wyzwanie to musicie znaleźć arabskie zwierzęta i mi je przynieść ale nie martwcie się zawieziemy was samolotami w odpowiednie miejsca gdzie one są, a więc zobaczmy na tabelę: '''Tabela zwierząt Europejczcycy - Raróg górski (ptak) Afrykanie - Scynk aptekarski (gad) Amerykanie Północni - Góralek abisyński (ssak) Samanta - Przygotowani, a więc.........do dzieła Europejczycy Tyler - Co wiesz o tym ptaku ? Cameron '''- Trochę wiem, wiem też, że to jest drapieżny ptak, a ja się takich boję. '''Tyler - Spokojnie za chwilę złapiemy tego raróga Harold - Oby Afrykanie Gwen - Kto wie jak ten gad wygląda ? B wyciąga encyklopedię o zwierzętach i pokazuje scynka aptekarskiego. Lindsay - O, jejku co to za okropna jaszczurka jak my ją złapiemy ? Beth - No właśnie, szybciej jesteśmy na środku pustynii Geoff - W tej książce pisze, że to jest bardzo szybka jaszczurka, jak my ją złapiemy ? B wyciąga z kieszeni sieć i pokazuje w książce dźwięki jakie naśladuje scynk. Beth '- Chyba B chce żebyśmy naśladowali ten dźwięk '''Lindsay '- Nie martwcie się ja to zrobię Nagle wychodzi kilka scynków, a Gwen dyskretnie je łapie. 'Geoff '- Brawo Gwen. Amerykanie Północni '''Leshawna - Jak my niby mamy tego gryzonia złapać ? Izzy - A co on je to na niego zapoluje ?! Noah '''- Prawdopodobnie trawę. Europejczycy '''Cameron - Szybko Harold, Tyler ja zawołam tego ptaka, a wy go złapiecie ok ? Harold '- Dobra ''Nagle przylatuje raróg '''Tyler - A mamy jakąś sieć ? Raróg łapie Tylera i Harolda i odlatuje. Cameron '- Chłopaki ! Amerykanie Północni '''Anne Maria '- Zobaczcie to Tyler i Harold zróbcie coś ?! '''Leshawna - Nie ma nic do rzucania Noah bierze Samowi grę i rzuca nią w ptaka. Sam '- Moja gra ! ''Ptak spada na dół. 'Tyler '- Aaaaaaaaa !!! '''Harold - Aaaaaaaaa !!! Anne Maria '- Nic wam nie jest ? ''Nagle przybiega zdyszany Cameron. '''Cameron - Nic wam nie jest ! Tyler '''- Nie '''Sam - Gdzie jest moja gra ? Oddajcie mi ją to była moja jedyna ! Zoi - Spokojnie Sam, a więc wiemy przegrywają dzisiaj ..........spójrzmy na tabelę wyników : Tabela wyników 1. Australijczycy 2. Amerykanie Południowi 3. Azjaci 4. Afrykanie 5. Europejczycy 6. Amerykanie Północni Izzy '''- Przegrywamy ?! '''Moli - Tak, pomogliście Europejczykom i oni wygrali bo przecież orzeł już nie żył, a więc Amerykanie Północni przegrywacie. Sam '- Co ?! '''Izzy '- Nawet fajnie, przegrywamy. '''Samanta - A wygrywają Australijczycy, gratulacje. Courtney - Nareszcie. Wieczorem w samolocie Noah '''- Zendaria, proszę przyjdź tu na chwilę '''Zendaria - Co się dzieje ? Noah -''' Mam przeczucie, że dzisiaj odpadnę 'Zendaria -' Dlaczego ? 'Noah '- Długo by opowiadać, ale wiec ,że nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę '''Zendaria - Ja o tobie też Zendaria całuje Noah. Dakota '''- Witaj Sam '''Sam - Hej Dakota Dakota '''- Jak tam sobie radzisz ? '''Sam - Dobrze, a ty ? Dakota - Też dobrze Sam całuje Dakotę. Lindsay - Hej Tyler Tyler '- Hej Lindsay '''Lindsay '- Aktualnie jesteśmy parą, prawda ? 'Tyler '- No tak. Lindsay całuje Tylera '''Lindsay - Chwila to ty Tyler ? Tyler '- Tak '''Lindsay '- A, bo sądziłam, że cię z innym zdradzam, a to byłeś ty '''Tyler - Tak, to byłem ja Lindsay dalej całuje Tylera Głosowanie ''' Anne Maria - Izzy Sam - Noah Leshawna - Anne Maria Izzy - Sam Noah - Sam '''Zoi - Podliczyłyśmy głosy. Moli - Pierwszą złotą statuetkę Arabii Saudyjskiej otrzymuje................Leshawna, drugą................................Izzy Samanta - Trzecią...........................Noah, a ostatnią ...........................................dostaje......................Anne Maria ! Zoi '- Czyli, że dzisiaj ty wylatujesz Sam, chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć ? '''Sam '- Tak szybko...........no cóż pa, chociaż sobie tam gdzie polecę zagram w grę paaaaaaaaaaaaa ! '''Moli - Pa Sam Leshawna '''- Narka. '''Samanta - A więc wiemy dzisiaj wyleciał Sam, co zrobi Dakota ? Czy Zendaria i Noah będą oficjalną parą ? Tego wszystkiego i jeszcze więcej dowiecie w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki